


Heard  you're dying

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Terry Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Revenge, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickeys dad is about to die, so Ian and Mickey drive up to Mickeys old home to get together with Mickeys family one last time - Mickey has other plans than to mourn his dad.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Heard  you're dying

Ian came home from a long day at work to his and his boyfriends apartment.  
They were together for several years now and Ian often played with the thought of proposing to him.

"Babe, I'm home!" He called through the apartment when he closed the door and took his shoes off.  
Mickey about stormed from the bedroom to him and pretty much jumped on him to kiss him - even letting out the daily lecture on don't call me babe.

Ian chuckled against his lips.  
"What's gotten into you?" He grinned at him when Mickey pulled back.  
"Just happy that you're home" he shrugged and pecked his lips.  
"Yeah, right, that's why you almost jumped on me"  
Mickey started grinning, "My sister called me today."

"Ah" Ian smiled and went further into the apartment, he had met his sister a few times but she was the only one out of Mickeys family he knew, Mickey never talked a lot about his family or his life before he met Ian, "What did she say?"

"My dad's sick"  
Ian looked at him confused, he thought a happy message would follow now "Sick?"  
"Yeah, he's gonna die" Mickey grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay... And that's something good?"  
"Fucking fantastic! Apparently he's been sick for a while but now it looks like it's end."  
"Okay, I'm a little confused, you look like you just won the lottery"  
"I did! That asshole is finally gonna die, I've been waiting for this, I praid for it and I don't even believe in God! So Mandy, said we should all get together one last time to say Good bye or some shit, you wanna come with me?"

"Are you trying to make visiting your dying father sound like a fun weekend or do you need my emotional support in this?"  
"Is that important? When we're already there, I can show you where I grew up, you can meet my brothers and we can fuck in my childhood room - You always wanted that."  
"Okay... sure, I come with you."

"Great" Mickey grinned, "I already started packing" he pulled him into the bedroom, "The right wardrobe is important for such a visit"  
"Sure, because your clothes are usually your first concern" Ian mumbled, he wasn't sure if he should be worried or just confused about Mickeys behaviour.

"They are for this. So I went through your pride shirt collection and I singled out three for when I see him again for the first time, you gotta help me decide"  
This was the least Mickey-like behaviour Ian had ever witnessed and he settled for being confused with a bit of concern.

He held up three of the shirts Ian bought for pride or lgbt events or just because they were fun.

"So this one is pink, what is an awesome start already, and it says gay a.f. it's bold, it's on point, it speaks for it self, very faggot queen disappointment. Then I love this one that says 'sorry girls I suck dicks' It's dirty, it's sexual, it talks about gay sex, I can already see my dad's angry face in front of me when I only think about wearing it. And then this one, it's basic, just the rainbow flag, a statement but toned down, a bit dry."

Ian blinked a few times. Mickey just talked more about clothes and fashion than in all the years he knew him combined.

"Do you wanna talk about the problems you have with your father?" He asked getting more concerned now.  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Problems" he scoffed, "He's a father, they're all shit. So which one?"

Ian bit his bottom lip and sighed, "The dirty one."  
"Yeah, was also my favourite, thanks" he grinned and put the other two into a duffle bag. He put the green, sexual shirt on the chair by the desk.

"Mickey... I know you usually don't want to talk about your family, and I respect that... but I'm getting worried here, Don't you think it's time you tell me what happened between you and your dad?"

Ian could see Mickeys body language changing the tiniest bit, he bit his bottom lip nervously and stared down at the shirt in front of him without moving, he seemed even smaller than usually all of a sudden.

"Babe?" Ian whispered and put a hand on his shoulder.  
The Milkovich quickly shook his head and turned around to him, forcing a smile on his face.  
"I'm good. It's nothing, he's a prick. But now, he's gonna die, so fuck it."

"Mick, we're together for five years, we live together, and I barely know anything about your past, your family... your life... is your dad homophobic?"  
Mickey scoffed, "Homophobic, sexist, racist - but hey, old people, all the same, who cares?" He looked at him softly, "I love you, that's all you need to know about me.", he pecked his lips and Ian had to accept this as the end of their conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later they drove up to Chicago where Mickey grew up.  
"I lived around here too." Ian said suddenly, "For a few years, I think since I was 10 until I was 15."  
Mickey smiled, "Really? Imagine, we could have met then already."  
"Maybe we did, maybe we passed each other a hundred times but it took us so long to end up in the same place again and get together."

Mickey chuckled, "You're cute when you get sappy, did I ever tell you that?"  
Ian nodded.  
They drove up to the hospital.

Mickey was wearing the "sorry girls I suck dicks" shirt under his closed jacket and he made Ian wear a black shirt with the rainbow flag on it, also hidden under a jacket.

"So, what is your plan, you wanna go in there and make a big scene?"  
Mickey nodded, "I didn't see him in a good six years. Now he's finally weak and sick and can't fight me anymore no matter what I do. I can shove my gayness down his throat until he chokes on it and there is nothing he can do against it." He mumbled staring at the building.

Ian looked over to him, " Well, I support you in everything you do... even though you're scary sometimes."  
Mickey smiled at him, "Thanks freckles, I don't tell you often enough how much I appreciate to have you in my life." He put a hand on his cheek, caressing his freckled skin, "I'm gonna show you off like some rich kid car in there, I hope you're aware of that."  
Ian chuckled and kissed him.

They got out of the car and entered the hospital. So far, Ian had understood that Mickey and his father didn't just have some differences because of Mickeys sexuality - a few terrible things must have happened in the past.

He didn't know much about Terry, but he knew Mickey, he knew the small scars and healed broken bones, he knew how he sometimes flinched at sudden noises or movements and he knew the nightmares that let Mickey sometimes wake up screaming and sweating next to him.

And if Terry did only half the stuff Ian had in mind, he deserved to die and Mickey sure as fuck deserved to make a scene and rub it into Terrys face that he was gay.

Mickey was always hesitant to hold Ian's hand in public, kiss him in public - even after all those years Ian could still see how Mickey checked their surroundings every time he wanted to take Ian's hand. In the beginning of their relationship Mickeys wasn't able to show affection in public at all.  
But right here right now, he took Ian's hand without hesitation, despite knowing what kind of part of the city they were in.

They eventually met Mandy.  
The Milkovich sister hugged Mickey and then Ian.  
"Hey, it's good to see you" she smiled, "I didn't know you'd bring Ian. I'm glad that you came though."  
"You know, I just think it's time to be honest about a few things." Mickey said and shrugged, "Clear the table, show my cards all those metaphors."

Mandy looked confused from him to Ian, "What is your plan? Go in there and dance to a Beoncey song while bathing in glitter and then fuck on a rainbow flag in front of him?" She hissed.

Mickey looked at Ian, "That's a good idea, is it too late to do that yet?"  
"I do have a flag in the back of the car from pride" Ian shrugged.  
"Guys!"  
"Yeah calm, down, Mandy, we're not actually going to dance. Are Colin and Iggy in there too?"  
"No, they're getting something to eat, I was about to go in, you come with me?"

"Yeah, in a second" he quickly zipped Ian's jacket down to reveal the rainbow on it, then took his own jacket off, " Let's go."  
Mandy chuckled when she read the words on her brothers shirt.

They entered the hospital room. An old, pale man lay in the bed, he looked very sick indeed.

"Hey dad, look who's here, Mickey is here."

Mickey moved directly in front of his father putting his hands on his hips to draw attention to his shirt.  
"Hey, dad, heard you're dying"  
"Well, if you don't sound fucking hopeful."

Mickey smirked, "I want to introduce someone to you", he waved Ian to him "This is Ian, he's my boyfriend. We have lots of gay butt sex together, he takes me whenever he wants and gets to shove his big cock inside of me. Isn't that just fantastic? We're faggots, great isn't it?"

Terry went red with anger and hate burned up in his eyes, but he was sick and even talking seemed to exhaust him.  
"You fucking faggot!", he pressed out, "I'm gonna fucking-"  
"Fucking what? You're gonna die, that's all you're gonna do" he hopped on the bed "And I will continue to be gay, suck cock and cuddle up with my faggot boyfriend at night. You hear me? Nothing you did could change that. I'll always be your gay son and I fucking love it. And now, you can't do much more than to watch me and Ian make out in front of you while you slowly die."

Mickey grinned maliciously down at him.  
Choked up curse words and threats came out of his mouth. Mickey just laughed at him and then made good of his promise and got up from the bed to kiss Ian.

Ian wasn't sure if he was worried, scared or turned on by Mickey right now but he just went with it.

Mickey pushed him into the chair next to the hospital bed and sat down on his lap to passionately make out with him.

Terrys heart rate quickened ever since Mickey started talking and right now they could hear the heart monitor beeping as sign of Terrys anger and hate.

Mickey heard the door opening, but kept kissing Ian for another moment before turning around to his brothers who just entered the room.

"Iggy, Colin, get that faggot out!" Terry coughed and panted.  
"Mickey?" Iggy asked confused.  
Mickey got down from Ian.  
"Hey, Ian, this are my brothers, Iggy and Colin. Guys, this is Ian, my boyfriend, who fucks me in a gay way" he looked back at his dad again while saying it.

"You wait until I got out of here, I will smash your head in, you dirty faggot! No son of mine is -"  
"Gonna be a goddamn aids-moneky, yeah dad I remember that one, keep your breath, old man" Mickey rolled his eyes.

Colin (the smarter out of the two brothers) looked from Ian to Mickey to Terry.  
"Is that the reason you ran away all those fucking years ago? You're gay."  
"Yeah" Mickey shrugged, "And I wanted to get away from that piece of shit- and look what I got instead" he pointed at Ian before sitting down on him again, letting his legs dangle off the armrest.

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

They stayed there for some time, Ian felt a bit awkward to make out with Mickey while his dad lay next to them, trying to hit and kick, strangled words and threats coming out of the dying man.

Eventually Mickey decided it was time to go.  
"Are you staying at home while you're here?" Colin asked.  
"Guess so, see you bitches there later?"  
"Yeah, we have to run some errands, will be there in a few hours."  
"I have to go buy some food for the next days before coming home" Mandy stated.

Mickey nodded and they said bye and got out of the hospital room.  
In the car Mickey immediately started kissing Ian again, he was already halfway on top of him again when Ian pushed him back gently.

"Hey, Mick, calm down okay?"  
"I want to fuck you so badly right now. You make me so horny", he rubbed his crotch on Ian's thigh.  
"Fucks sake I didn't see you this eager to fuck since... I don't know, I think since we watched Magic Mike in cinema."  
Mickey grinned, "Can't help it, you're so sexy." He whispered and kissed him again, "Come on, fuck me in the back of the car or at least let me suck you off."

"Not here, we're in the middle of a hospital parking lot, Mick"  
"and? You love fucking me in public"  
Ian rolled his eyes and pushed Mickey back into his car seat, "We need to talk."

Mickey groaned, "About what?"  
"About why you're making such a scene in there. Your dad basically threatened to kill us while we were there.... what happened here six years ago, Mickey? Why did you run away?"

Mickey sighed and looked to the side, away from his boyfriend.  
"That's not important anymore."  
"Yeah it is. You're always saying that I don't need to know about your childhood or past, this part of your life. But Mickey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be with you every second of the next 50 years and I want to know everything about you... no matter how dark it is."

A small smile played on Mickeys lips when he looked at him again.  
"Rest of your life, huh?"  
Ian nodded, "Just something I thought about a lot recently... We could be together forever... We could get married, buy our own house, adopt some children, have grandchildren... in the end we could share a little box that stands around somewhere in our kids house and one day their kids gonna open that box and stray our ashes all over the damn floor by accident."

Mickey chuckled and and took Ian's hand.  
"We are in our twenties and you already planned what will happen to our ashes?"  
Ian shrugged, "I mainly thought about, you know, marrying you and all that adult couple shit.", he said shyly while looking down at their hands.

"I thought about that too" Mickey confessed, "Never got why people would want to be married so badly, but shit, I'd marry you. Put a ring on that finger to show all those queens that are lusting after you, that you're mine."  
Ian smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"When I do propose to you, you gotta act surprised though." he mumbled between two kisses.  
Mickey grinned against his lips, "But no public proposals, you hear me?"  
"No big screen during a baseball game?"  
"No, damn fag, always need to make a show"  
Ian laughed and shook his head, "Says you after that show in there?"

Mickey smiled at him and pushed Ian back into the car seat.  
"Okay, I'll tell you everything when we're at the house.", he took Ian's phone, unlocked it and opened Google maps to type in the address.

"Since when do you know my code?"  
"Since your original ass used our anniversary date."  
"You're not spying me out right?"  
"What, do you have something to hide? Secret grindr profile I'm not supposed to find?" Mickey teased him, "No, I don't touch your phone usually... except when it's your birthday and I have no idea what to get you, I go through your search history."  
Ian chuckled, "That's cheating."  
"No, it's trying to be a good boyfriend. And also, if I wouldn't have looked through your search history on your laptop you would have missed out on some of our greatest fucks."

They eventually reached Mickeys old street.  
"It's that one" Mickey pointed at his childhood home.  
"I think I lived just a few streets that way" Ian grinned when he stopped the car.  
"I'm sure if we actually would have met, I'd remember, I would have done everything to get you to fuck me."  
Ian laughed, "No, you wouldn't have. With fifteen I was small, had more freckles than face, you wouldn't have fucked me."

"You know that your sister once showed me baby photos of you right? I know how you looked as small, ugly ginger kid with ten, but I also know you looked fucking hot with fifteen, you had dark red hair."  
Ian grinned, "Calling your boyfriend ugly, thanks."  
"Dude, really, you looked like that one weird, psycho kid from Malcom in the middle. But it's alright, I'd marry you anyways."  
Ian leaned over to peck his lips but Mickey put a hand on his chest and shook his head.

"Not here. Inside. Zip your jacket up."  
Mickey and Ian zipped both their jackets up and got out of the car.  
Mickey could see some guys walking down the street and Mickey hoped that they could get inside unrecognised.

"Hey, if that isn't Mickey fucking Milkovich!" One of them said, Mickey cursed lowly and turned around to the three guys, he knew them from his childhood, they used to hang out together a lot.  
Jack, Dom and Roger.

"Hey, guys, you're still around, huh? Would have bet at least one of you would have snorted too much of that coke yet"  
Jack laughed, "Man, you've been gone for a while, Never came around to hang with your old friends."  
"We can't all stay in this shithole."

"Who's your friend?" Roger asked.  
Mickey quickly shot Ian a look, "This is Ian, he's my roommate, he drove me up here."  
"Heard your dad's as good as dead and buried already?"  
"Yeah, Mandy called me here cause he's just rotting alive by now."

"Cool, we need to hang out soon again, lots to tell ya, Dom here knocked up the Solinski Twins."  
"Both of them?" Mickey chuckled, "Man, you're mental they're gonna scratch your eyes out."  
"Both had to promise me not to tell the other who knocked them up, but they're chatty little bitches. But hey, if I need to leave town before they gank me, I'll just come to you"  
"Sure, buddy, as if they wouldn't follow you to fucking Mexico to kill your ass. Well, see you around, we gotta go."

Mickey and Ian quickly went into the house and Mickey sighed when he closed the door. He looked at Ian.  
"Sorry... about the roommate thing."  
"It's alright, guessing from the zipped up jackets and no kissing, this isn't a rainbow friendly neighbourhood."  
"You have no idea" Mickey mumbled.

"But that one guy looked at me weirdly."  
"Roger" Mickey nodded, "He probably caught on that you're not actually my roommate."  
"He knows you're gay?"  
"We hooked up from time to time when I still lived here."

Roger didn't exactly look like Mickeys type, given that Ian obviously was Mcikeys type. Roger was small and buff, had an angry face and short dark hair, pierced lips and ears.

Ian just shrugged it off when Mickey went further into the house and Ian followed him.  
"So, this is where you grew up?", Ian looked around, it was a run down house, dusty and kinda dirty, clutter everywhere.  
Thin sheets in different colours and textures were hung up as curtains in front of the window and apparently to part the living room, kitchen and hallway.

"Yeah, home sweet home" Mickey mumbled, "Pretty much nothing changed since I left... I don't even think they cleaned up once since then."

Ian nodded when he looked around the room.  
"Believe it or not, I was conceived and born on that couch" he pointed to the couch near the window.  
Ian raised his eyebrows, "Great... Put it on the list of things I'm not sitting on in here."  
Mickey chuckled, "That's gonna be a long list, freckles. You wanna see my old room?"

Ian nodded.  
Mickey showed him the way to his old bedroom.  
"I had the best room in the whole house, because you have to go through it to get to the bathroom. So I could never lock it or have people over as long as other people where in the house and when I wanted to be left alone, people randomly walked through the room to get to the bathroom, ain't that great?"

It was a small room with a small bed on one side by the bathroom door and a sofa on the other side. Posters of half naked women, rappers and other stuff hung on the walls.

"This was my bed and Iggy slept on the couch."  
"A shitty room like this and you had to share it?"  
"Neither of us was home a lot anyways" Mickey shrugged.

Ian smirked at him, "Do I get to fuck you in that bed later?"  
"You can fuck me wherever you want in this house, Gallagher."  
"Now, it's just like home." He grinned dirtily and kissed him shortly.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Unless you want my siblings to watch us, we should go at it now"

Ian shook his head, " You said, you tell me about what happened when we're at the house. You told me where you were conceived and born, what then?"  
"I think then I fell from the couch or some dumb shit" Mickey shrugged.

"Mick..."  
"Yeah, okay, alright. But I need a beer first."  
Ian followed Mickey into the kitchen, the Milkovich got them both a beer.  
They sat down at the dining table.

Mickey sighed.  
"I don't even know what shit I'm supposed to tell you.", he mumbled.  
"You can tell me anything. I guess your father did a lot of fucked up shit, you can tell me all of it, if you feel like it.", he reached over the table to grab his hand.  
Mickey scoffed "All? How much time do you have? I plan on being at home again by Christmas."

Ian just smiled at him softly, waiting patiently.  
Mickey sighed and looked at his beer.

"He is a bad person. He doesn't care about others. He earns his money by blackmailing and threatening people from the neighbourhood. He doesn't hesitate to torture or kill someone if something doesn't work the way he wants it. He's a sexist, racist, homophobe, he's a neo Nazi. He doesn't distinguish between rape and sex and doing something with guys is only okay if he rapes them in prison. You might think, he at least stops when it comes to family, but he doesn't."

Mickey Took a sip from the beer, he wasn't looking at Ian, but ran his fingers over the holes in the table.  
"I don't even want to tell you about all the shit he did to my mom or my sister, or how often he beat us up as children" he shook his head, "But before I ran away... He found out I was gay."

Ian waited patiently for Mickey to keep talking, while he made a longer pause and sipped on the beer again.

"I was always careful and did my best to not get caught by him."  
"But he did catch you at some point, didn't he?"  
Mickey nodded and bit his lip, "I was with Roger, actually. Dad was supposed to be gone for the weekend, and then he suddenly stood in the middle of the room. He beat the living shit out of me. Roger could run away. Terry almost killed me, I swear to hell, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to kill me. My whole childhood he talked about faggots and how they deserved to die, how the dykes just needed a dick and how he planned to rape fuck them all until they couldn't live without cock again. All that shit."

"And that was the final straw? And you ran away?"  
Mickey Took a deep breath and shook his head.  
"If I would have run away everytime he beat me up, I wouldn't have spend my childhood here at all. No... He beat me until I was unconscious and when I woke up I was chained to my bed."

Ian looked at him confused.  
"Why did he-"  
"He always said he could turn the lesbians straight by raping them. Thought it also just took the right pussy for me."

Ian stared at him with wide eyes.  
"He..." Ian swallowed hard.  
"He called a prostitute over to the house and told her to fuck me until I like it. I told her to get off me and I yelled at her to stop, but she just kept going. For hours. Dad sat in the room and watched, making sure I get the job done. Afterwards he let me go but I wasn't allowed to leave the house so I wouldn't meet up with a guy again. He let her come to me once every week. She didn't care, was a job like every other. It went on for... three months until I could finally run away."

Ian had tears in his eyes and he wanted to throw up over the whole table. He got up from his chair and went to hug Mickey. He pulled the man close to him and hid his face in his black hair.

"Hey, freckles, I'm okay. I got over it, most of the time I don't even think about it.", he got up from his chair as well, so he could look Ian in the eyes properly, "That man couldn't break me. And what he broke, got fixed by you. That's why we are here, because he tried really hard to kill me and break me, but it didn't work. I'm happy with our life, I love you, I'm fucking proud to be your boyfriend and I love having sex with you and I can scream all of that crap into my father's face."

Ian looked at him softly and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I love you too, Mickey. Shit, I want to fucking kill that bastard."  
Mickey nodded, "He's gonna die. He's in a lot of pain. He can't harm me or you and just has to lie there while we make out in front of him. That's better than killing him. It's fucking satisfying."

Ian sighed and kissed his boyfriend softly.  
"I sometimes can't believe how strong you actually are.", Ian mumbled, "emotionally I mean."

Mickey nodded, "please, do me a favour and let's not talk about it, ever. Okay? And Don't say anything about it to my siblings. Nothing is supposed to change just because you know about it now."

"Your siblings never noticed?"  
Mickey shook his head, "A lot of shit can happen in a house without anyone noticing. We don't all look out for each other the way you Gallaghers do."  
Ian sat down again and looked at him sadly, "You're one of us now anyways, we are your family, we look out for you", Ian said sincerely.

Mickey smiled lightly, "I don't need anyone to look out for me. I'm okay when you're around..." He sighed and leaned over to kiss him, "And now stop the sappy talk. Let's have a look what's on the shitty TV."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was alone in Terrys hospital room. He couldn't sleep all night before, because they slept in Mickeys old bed and he couldn't shake the image of what happened to his boyfriend in this bed. Neither could Mickey apparently, because the man had one of his nightmares again - so in the middle of the night Ian did the only right thing, woke Mickey up from the nightmare and made him sleep on the couch in the living room instead (not sure how much better that would go)

Early in the morning he got up and ran around the block like every morning at home. Then he made Mickey coffee, put the coffee mug on the coffee table and made his way to the hospital.

Terry looked at him disgusted when he entered.  
Ian stood next to him now, staring down at him.

"What do you want you faggot?" Terry spat.  
Ian shook his head.  
"Since you're going to die soon, I thought we should get to know each other a bit more. After all, I'm gonna be your son-in-law when I marry Mickey.", he said and turned to the bags that were connected to his body, "What you should know about me is, that I'm an EMT. I know how to handle medical shit."

Ian grinned at him and started dialing the morphine down, shutting it off completely.

"I know that you will feel all that pain hitting you like a train all at once again in a few minutes.", Ian sat down in a chair, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Dirty, fucking faggot, put the morphine back on it I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Kill me? How? You're more than half dead already. And why would I take the pain away from you? .... Mickey told me what you did. You deserve all the pain in the world, you sick bastard!"

"I didn't do anything to that boy that he didn't deserve"  
"Letting a whore rape him again and again? He deserved that? For what? I bet you fucked more guys in prison than he ever did. But I guess then it's okay, because you raped those guys and in your sick world, rape is okay.", Ian shook his head, "Rape is okay, but love is not."

"Love? Oh, you sappy faggots with your love and your butterfly feelings", Terry raised his head and legit spat on the ground in front of Ian, "You just try to hide your dirty perversions. Fucking aids-moneky."

Terry scrunched his face up and Ian smirked, "You feeling the pain again, aren't you? Yeah, killing you would be so easy, no one would wonder why you're dead all of a sudden. But dying is too good for you. You will rot away in pain, without your loved morphium. The nurses hate you too, they promised me, to not give you any pain relievers anymore.", Ian grinned horrifyingly and leaned towards him, "You're gonna die, slowly and in pain and while you do that think about your gay son still being gay and loving and fucking me-" he was interrupted by his phone, it was Mickeys special ringtone, "Excuse me, it's your son."

He took the call, "Hey, babe, what's up?"  
"Where are you?" A sleepy, yet worried, Mickey asked.  
"I couldn't sleep anymore so I walked around the neighbourhood a bit, went to the old house I lived in."  
"Oh, be careful alright? This neighbourhood is really fucked up and you practically radiate a fucking rainbow Where ever you go."

Ian chuckled, "I'll be back in around half an hour, we can go grab some breakfast then if you want."  
"Sure, sounds good. We ain't got any food here anyways."  
"You want to go to the hospital after?"  
"Yeah, torture that bastard a bit more.", Mickey chuckled.  
Ian smiled softly, "I love you Mick."  
"Getting touchy-feely this early in the morning? While you're too far away from me to get the touchy-part right?"  
"I'm gonna bang you in the car on the parking lot like you wanted it yesterday."  
Mickey chuckled on the other end of the line, "Get your gay ass over here, freckles"  
"I'm on my way, bye"  
"Bye"

Ian looked at Terry again, "I really love that man. And I'm going to marry him. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Ain't that the best feeling in the world?", he got up and sighed, "Well, I'll leave you to it. Just remember, I can make your death even slower and even more painful than it already is. So, better hurry up with dying. Mickey and I will be Back soon to make out in front of you again. Toodles", he left the room grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later Ian, Mickey and his siblings came back into the hospital room.  
Terry lay there in pain and Ian could see the pain on his face and he had to admit, he liked seeing it. Ian looked at Mickey and He could see, that Mickey liked seeing his father in pain too.

Ian stood behind Mickey and kissed his cheek.  
The children sat around their father with Ian always being close to his boyfriend and touching him in some way.

The day was a bit calmer than the day before, mostly because Terry was exhausted from pain.  
When it was time to head home, Ian fucked Mickey in the back of his car first. Somehow taking Revenge was a massive turn on - even though Mickey didn't even know what Ian did and he didn't intend to tell him.

The same night they got the call that Terry died.

Terry was dead and all the Milkovich siblings were at a loss of words.  
None of them had ever really believed this day would come - they were finally free from the monster that was their dad. And yet, the mood was just kind of... numb. No one said something and the same day Mickey said good bye to his siblings and they drove back home.

"Mick? Are you okay?" Ian asked after half of their way lay behind them and Mickey hadn't said a word yet.

Mickey stared out of the window.  
"Mick?" Ian repeated and reached for his hand.  
"Huh? Sorry, what?", Mickey looked at him.

"Are you okay?"  
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  
"You are quiet."  
Mickey shrugged, "Just can't really believe it yet, you know? I wanted him to die all the time growing up. And now it's just... over."

"Isn't it good, that it's over? You can have closure now and leave all of this behind you for good."  
"Of course it's good. I'm... Happy that he's dead and that it's over, forever... But... I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Ian squeezed his hand with his lightly.  
"Maybe I can understand you better than you think. Whenever my mom came back, all we wanted was for her to disappear again, because we knew, eventually she would leave us again and the longer she stays before the more it hurts to see that she's gone again. I always wanted her to leave again when she came back and yet, when she left again, I was sad because there was this little hopeful voice, that said, maybe, maybe she stays this time."

Mickey sighed and kissed the back of Ian's hand.  
"You really do understand me. I guess, I just... I wanted him to accept me after all. I can't say, that I care about what he thinks about me or my life, because I really don't. But I... I always see your family, and your dad is fucked up but he loves you though, even though you Gallaghers are all fucked up as well. I just... it would have been nice if at least while dying he would realise that we are his children and that he should love us and that it didn't matter who I love." Mickey scoffed, "I'm a naive fucking child. I knew it would never happen, and yet I'm dissapointed."

"It's okay, it's normal to have that last piece of hope, I guess. You'll get over that disappointment and remember why you wanted him gone in the first place and I guess then we will have a big party to celebrate."  
Mickey chuckled, " What would I go without you", he smiled at him.  
Ian shrugged, "Luckily, you won't have to find out."  
Mickey grinned at him.  
They sat in silence for a while

"So when will you propose to me?", Mickey eventually asked after several minutes.  
Ian laughed, "You are fucking impatient. Also, I said, you have to act surprised when I do it, you aren't even supposed to know that I thought about doing it yet."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Fucking secret keeper. So I'm just supposed to go insane while waiting for a proposal?"  
"Yes." Ian smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian did indeed propose a few weeks later and Mickey even invited his siblings to the wedding.

And a good 70 or 80 years later, their grand children indeed played in the living room, ignoring their mothers request to not play soccer in the living room, and the ball hit a small urn- like box and kicked it off the shelf it was standing on - this way scattering the ashes of both their granddads to the ground all over their mom's carpet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
